Amazing Fate
by namedawesome
Summary: A series of really, really random drabbles 11. Socks. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Amazing Fate

Robin was sitting at the kitchen table in the tower at 4:30 in the morning with a piece of paper and a pencil. He, being the person he is, loved the darker girl of the tower and wasn't sure if he should. Trying to figure out what he was going to do decided to make a list. A pros and cons list. So he sat there thinking, thinking of pros and cons.

_**The Pros and Cons of loving Raven**_

_**CONS**_

_Her powers might go haywire._

_She might not love me back and I'll be depressed…_

_It might affect the team._

_I worry when she gets hurt._

_I get distracted by her during fights._

_I always try to make her smile, which results in me almost getting killed…She doesn't smile much anyway…_

_I think about her all the time…_

_I make a fool out of myself every time she's near me._

_And… what if I break her heart? Would she ever forgive me?_

_What if fate says we're never meant to be?_

_**PROS**_

_She's Raven…_

He read the reasons over and over again trying to figure out what he should do. He came to a conclusion. At the bottom of the page he wrote:

_**Pros win.**_

After he came to that conclusion, he walked straight to his room leaving the forgotten piece of paper on the table. Being too tired to remember, he fell asleep thinking of Raven.

Raven walked into the kitchen to get her morning tea. After she put the kettle on, she noticed a piece of paper on the table. She picked it up and looked at it. _'It's Robin's' _she concluded. Having read the paper she smiled and wrote:

_**You don't have to worry about most of those reasons Boy Blunder; my only pro was you too.**_

When Robin walked into the kitchen with only two in a half hour of sleep he saw the piece of paper with his list. He noticed the handwriting at the bottom as Raven's. He smiled and looked at her while she was on the couch. She turned around smiled at him. He walked over to her and thought, _'Fate is amazing…'_

_**THE END**_


	2. Eternity

**Eternity **

He sat on the roof wondering about life and how long his would last. _'Not very long…'_ he thought. He wasn't always thinking like this, actually he never thought like this. Something happened today that made him think. The person he thought was just his friend got hurt. She almost died. Almost. But it got him thinking about life, if his 'job' was really worth it, and most importantly is she really just a friend?

He heard the door open but he already knew it was her. She always came up here. He did too. He wondered if Cyborg had told her what he did. And what he said. He sighed as she sat down next to him. "Robin?"

She knew. "Hey, Raven…" he looked at her for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

She looked at the water and shivered. She almost drowned today. Plasmas knocked her into the water. That's all she remembered. Cyborg and Beast Boy told her the rest. Robin had dived in almost immediately after her. He brought her out just as they beat the 'giant ball of goop' as Starfire put it. He gave her CPR and brought her home as fast as he could. He ran off to the roof as soon as she was awake and okay. "Thank you for saving me…"

"You don't need to thank me. I-I was just… Ya know?" he was stumbling over words. That's not good.

"Robin?"

"Raven?"

One of them had to answer. "Yeah?"

"Will you be here for all eternity?" He put so much more into that question than just the meaning of words. There was a question inside the question, and that was the one he wanted the answer to.

"As long as you are…" 

That's all he needed. Except this, "Raven, do you love me?"

"Yes." She watched him fall to his knees. He was crying! The strongest of the Titans was crying… she knelt down next to him. Without warning he pulled off his mask and fell into her arms. He cried like he never cried before and Raven held him.

He stopped suddenly and looked into her eyes. "I almost lost you today…"

"But you saved me…"

"And I promise you I always will… for all eternity…"

**It Has Ended**


	3. the park

The Park

**The Park**

The Titans were bored. No one was attacking anything or causing trouble. It was a slow day and Robin was about to go insane. _'There has got to be something to do!' _his mind screamed. He thought pondering exactly what there was **to** do in Jump City to day when he suddenly realized that it was the Titans' day off. Then, as if he were struck by lightning, he realized that there were multiple things going on in the park. There was something everyone would enjoy. Some store vendors were there so Starfire would be entertained, movies were being played so Beast Boy and Cyborg would be in their own world, and of course there was a book fair, you could say, that Raven would enjoy.

"Titans," Robin called over the intercom, "meeting in the Main Room." He waited for them to trudge into the Main Room. "I figured out something we could **all** do together!"

There was silence.

Even **more** silence.

"I don't believe you," Cyborg finally supplied.

"Well, I did," Robin said smugly. "They have some shopping of sorts, a bunch of movies, and a decent book fair, I guess you could say…" he repeated his thoughts from before. Looking pleased with himself at the looks of excitement, or in Raven's case a slight interest.

Beast Boy jumped up and exclaimed, "Well what are we waiting for lets go!"

**/**

The Titans, unknown to the public, were mingling among the people of Jump City in their apparently convincing attire. Beast Boy took on the title of Garfield, Cyborg had of course dubbed himself Victor and the two of them were making friends and playing games. Starfire had taken on the name Kori (as it was the only part of her alien name any of the Titans could pronounce without help) and she was now shopping with a group of girls. Raven took up the name Rachel and of course didn't really talk, or want to for that matter, to anyone. Robin was using the name Richard as he went from watching all his friends and he realized, finally, that there was nothing really for him to do at this celebration.

Robin having come to the previous realization froze momentarily. Well, he hadn't really thought of himself at the time, although his initial thought that brought up the nothingness to do at the tower was actually _'__**I'm**__ bored…'_ and, of course, being him had actually led up to him thinking _'What can be fun for __**everyone**__?'_ Seeing the problem immediately, he rolled his eyes at himself. Apparently for him, **everyone** doesn't include him.

"What's on your mind, Richard?" he heard a very familiar deadpan voice draw.

He smiled slightly before turning to face her; "It's nothing Rae, just me doing something slightly…" he searched for the right word, "unobservant."

"Oh?" she asked. "Pray tell?"

Robin smiled, "I subconsciously picked out a place where all of you would enjoy yourselves leaving me to one of my favorite activities…" Hmm… since when did watching Raven become his favorite thing to do? He asked himself.

"Well, then I guess that's something everyone, including you, can indulge in isn't it Boy Blunder?" Raven asked with a raised brow.

Robin watched as Raven sat on the ground next to him and turned towards the projection screen. He finally looked at it. He smirked; she really couldn't resist Finding Nemo could she?

**(A/N: okay this in NO way relates to "It Started With Cloud Watching." Oh btw I don't own Teen Titans because if I did there would be WAY more drama and romance…… this probably would've happened, along w/ everything else I've written or thought about it…. **

**Ok reader opinion time!! Should I write a story that randomly popped into my head (and simply put, likes its new home quite well) here it is, sorta:**

**The Titans head to Gotham to help Batman but hell brakes loose for Robin when an old "friend", the Joker escapes and they meet face to face.**

**Tell me if I should incorporate a bit of rob/rae or just make it pure DRAMA!! Thanks!! **

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED I WAS MOVING!! Forgive me please?? For I have ways to get Robin and Raven together!!)**


	4. horrifically pleasant

Horrifically Pleasant

**Horrifically Pleasant**

She didn't know exactly what she was doing at that precise moment, standing in the middle of the hallway. **His** hallway. Maybe it had been the fact that he was also standing there in the middle of the hallway. At this moment, to her anyway, he looked more like a traffic light than in any other instance. But at the moment she wasn't focused on that she was, however, focused on the scent, as she'd decided to call it, of him. Though her train of thought led her to forget, once again, the exact reason she was standing there in the first place.

Raven wasn't the kind of girl to swoon over boys, or men if you prefer. She personally thought that if you weren't mature enough to hold a civil conversation with someone you were, of course, still a child. Seeing as Robin had the maturity and mental capacity to hold an intelligent conversation she considered him a man. Well, in truth he considered him sort of a man-boy. Not old enough to be a man and yet, not so young as to be a boy.

She didn't think that she'd actually find the reason why she **had** stopped so suddenly in the hallway while she was still in the predicament. The air conditioner conveniently started up and she, coincidently, was down wind of him and was in fact reminded of exactly **why** she initially stopped.

Raven's eyes slid closed and she found herself inhaling his scent. Something that Robin noticed as** he** was still befuddled at the reason **she** was still standing in the hallway. Of course, how could he not notice the love of his life, standing a little less than three feet away from him with the blast of the air conditioning blowing her cloak back so he could see her perfect, shapely legs? And he, being Robin, would try to resist temptation as long as he could unfortunately this was too much for him and he found himself wrapping his arms around the dark-eyed beauty's waist. What surprised him mostly was the fact that she was leaning into him burrowing her face into his shoulder.

So this was what held her in this accursed hallway. Raven leaned into him wondering why the scent of him was stronger now, for her eyes were still closed. When she found herself wrapped in his arms after she finally opened her eyes she thought, _'Curse that horrifically pleasant scent of his!'_ Though her actions betrayed her thoughts when she burrowed even deeper into his warmth and his scent.


	5. bedtime Story

Bedtime Stories

**Bedtime Story**

"Wobin?" a small voice asked.

Robin looked down to see Melvin, Timmy, and Teether. "Yes?" he asked.

"Waven fell asweep and we wanted a bedtime stowy…" Timmy said just a little pouty he would probably have a tantrum if Robin said 'no.'

"Please?" Melvin added. And the whole time Teether was yelling "Stowy!" over and over again.

Robin smiled and ignored the stares he was receiving from all the Titans that decided to stay after the tiring battle with The Brotherhood of Evil. "Sure, what kind of story do you want to hear?" he asked them.

"What do you wanna tell us?" Melvin asked.

Robin laughed as he led them to the hallway that led to Raven's and his own. "Do you want to go back to Raven's room?" he asked them stopping at her now open door. It seemed to him that the children had forgotten to close the door.

They all shook their heads, "Scawy woom!" Teether said.

"Her room isn't scary, Teether, it's just…" Robin paused looking for the right word to describe not only raven's room but Raven herself. "Dark. Come on, we'll go to my room," Robin smiled. He led them to his bed and sat.

Melvin Helped Timmy climb up and Teether went up to Robin and reached towards the ceiling then said, "Up!" and you can't help but oblige. The children all gathered around him. Teether was on his lap, Timmy was situated under his arm on his right side, and Melvin was in the same position on the left.

Robin smiled slightly, "How about how the Titans got together?"

They all nodded ready for a great story; however, they found their eyes drifting closed as the story continued, leaving their imaginations to dream up the rest.

--

Raven had woken up to find her door open and the 'Munchkin Maulers' gone. She could sense they were close. She saw Robin's door open and went to investigate. On the bed Raven saw a very tired Boy Wonder finishing up the story of how they became a team. "Tired, Boy Blunder?" she asked leaning on the door frame.

Robin looked at her and whispered, "Hey, Rae. What's up?"

"I just woke up to find them gone," she said motioning to the kids.

"They said your room was too scary. Oh, and they wanted a story," Robin yawned as she sat on the foot of his bed. "Uh, could you help me?" he asked. Raven nodded and grabbed Teether while Robin slyly maneuvered out of the other two's grasp. Teether was put in between the two.

"Thanks, Robin," Raven said. Then she did something unexpected and kissed him on the cheek. "Do you need a place to sleep?" she asked surprisingly still very close to him.

He nodded slowly, not sure what she was getting at but if she was unintentionally giving him the wrong idea then he thought it was time to get his head out of the gutter.

"Then follow me, Boy Blunder" she whispered as she pulled him into her room.

**(A/N: I know, I know, Raven is OOC but this is her seductive side. **

**IMPORTANT!! PLEASE READ!! You get cookies if you do!!**

**Should I write this story?? ****The Titans go to Gotham to help Batman with Slade. (dun dun daaaa!!) But the Joker escapes from Arkham and is out for revenge but finds that torturing Robin to be a lot more fun. **

**I need you to tell me if I should put a bit of rob/rae in it or no romance at all (challenging). Thank you!!)**


	6. to make her smile

To Make Her Smile

**To Make Her Smile**

Robin would probably do anything to make Raven smile. It was a hard thing to do, too. If he couldn't make her smile he'd end up making her mad. And that was something nobody wanted. Robin would do it anyway.

Cyborg always says that Robin will get killed one day, but Robin says if he gets killed Raven wouldn't smile as often.

Starfire says that Raven will 'badly injure' Robin if he doesn't stop making her mad, but Robin says if she's smiling while hurting him it's definitely worth the pain.

Beast Boy says that Robin's even crazier than the Joker, but Robin says that doesn't matter if it makes her laugh.

Take yesterday for example:

_Raven was sitting on the couch reading her book when Robin walked into the room. Suddenly he came up with a brilliant idea and unfortunately decided to act on it. _

_Robin silently made his way over to Raven and took out his grappling hook aimed it at the ceiling and pulled the trigger. He hopped up on the rope and hung upside-down right in front of the demoness. "Hey, Raven," Robin chirped. _(A/N: no pun intended)

_Raven glanced at him over the top of her book. Then went back to reading but stopped and looked at him again with a raised brow. "I hope you realize that you were taught by Batman, Boy Blunder, not Spiderman," Raven droned. _

_Robin just stared at her for a moment before he responded, "Guess what?"_

"_Alright, Wonder Blunder, what?" this was the only way to get rid of him. _

_With that said he stuck his tongue out at her and dropped to the floor as she stood up to probably hurt him. "You have three seconds to run before you become a pancake, Beast Boy already pushed me to the limit!" Raven yelled at the Bird. So he ran and she chased him anyway._

Today was different.

_Robin was walking towards the main room of the tower when he saw Beast Boy outside of Raven's room._

"_Come on, Rae! Is it that hard to open a door and step outside?" the green changeling whined._

"_I thought I told you to go away!" the muffled yell came from the other side of said door. _

"_BB, leave Raven alone and play with Cyborg," Robin interrupted. Beast Boy walked down the hall towards Robin's previous destination._

_Raven's door opened and she stepped out. "Thanks," she mumbled. _

"_No problem, Rae," Robin started down the hall again, but turned back to catch Raven. He had another brilliant idea, "Raven, I love you." He had said it as a joke but inside he knew it wasn't. _

_Raven smiled, then blushed, and quickly disappeared into her room again. _

Ah, yes, Robin would do anything to make her smile.


	7. beast boy's big mouth

Beast Boys Big Mouth

**Beast Boy's Big Mouth**

'_Did Beast Boy just say that out loud? I really hope that was my ima-'_

"What?" Raven asked. She seemed not to believe the young green idiot.

'_Well I guess it wasn't…' _Robin's thoughts were stopped by the grass stain.

Beast Boy opened his big mouth again, "Robin loves you. He told me 'n Cy."

Robin's face turned the darkest shade of red as he walked right past the two of them to the kitchen. It didn't occur to him until the moment after the words left Beast Boy's lips, that Robin could've stopped him. So, in a fit of embarrassment, he gets a drink of water.

"Oh…" was what his beautiful Raven chose to say. Wait, **his**? She was beautiful but not his, and, thanks to a certain little green bug he'd smash later, she would never be.

Before he could do anything else that would embarrass him he quickly left the room, but not without smacking Beast Boy over the head. He made his way to the training room and started with practicing Beast Boy's beating and coming up with ways to kill him and incinerate all evidence that the Boy Wonder had done a thing. He was a great actor so that wouldn't be a problem, and he'd seen and solved enough homicides to know exactly what to do to make it look like an accident. Not that he would kill anyone… except Beast Boy.

Unfortunately for him, thinking of ways to kill the changeling was what distracted him from seeing Raven at the door, which means he didn't hesitate in taking off his cape and shirt.

"And the Boy Blunder is completely oblivious," the dark sorceress deadpanned. This caused the boy in question to freeze completely and his face to redden immediately.

Raven had called his name three times before the previous statement was said each time getting louder in volume.

"H-hey Raven…" Robin mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

The funny thing about this encounter was that his face was just as red as it was when she made her presence known. Causing her to, uncharacteristically, laugh. "So, is it true, Robin?" she chuckled.

"Yeah…" Robin rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He met Raven's eyes, she was smiling so he ended up grinning right back at her.

"Good, because I don't want to be a murderer and I don't think you do either," Raven said before turning away and walking to her room.

That's when Robin knew she loved him back and that also when he realized that Beast Boy's big mouth wasn't really all that bad. Unless of course he tells someone something that doesn't have a very good outcome.


	8. Books

**Books **

She was always leaving her books around the Tower. It never helped that he'd always find them. He had a knack for always returning them in the middle of the night. Not that it was a bad thing, it was just weird. Everyone else in the tower would just leave things of hers on the coffee table. But not Robin, he always returned things to her. Tonight was no different.

Robin stood outside her door about to knock when the door in question suddenly opens on its own accord. He blinks twice before asking, "Raven, what's going on?"

"Nothing," she replied, "this is just when you usually return something that belongs to me."

Robin paused for a moment longer before smiling slightly, "Of course… I found your spell book in the laundry room."

Raven's cheeks turned pink, "That's where I put it…"

Robin smiled fondly at the young woman in front of him. He didn't think anyone in the tower knew how forgetful she was. He actually thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Yes, even cuter than Starfire.

"Good night, Rae," he smiled and absent mindedly kissed her cheek. Robin had no idea he'd done that until the next night when Raven fazed into his room and gave him a short, nervous peck on the lips.


	9. notice

**Notice**

He never really meant to, he just started to notice that he was noticing her. Every time she was in a room he just entered, he'd notice. Every time they went to get pizza, he'd notice she was bored. Every time they were in a fight, he'd notice when she got hurt. Maybe that was why he always caught her… Sometimes, he'd notice that she noticed him watching her, to make sure she was never hurt. Too badly, anyway.

Then it occurred to him that he was noticing a lot of other things about her too. Like how beautiful she was when she was meditating, or how adorable she looked when she was embarrassed by someone. He also started to notice how beautiful she was when she smiled.

He was always noticing her, his Raven. Wait a minute, **his** Raven? How long had he been doing that? How come he hadn't noticed? With all the other noticing that must have slipped past him…

Then he heard her voice, "Hey, Robin…"

He turned his attention to her beautiful face.

"I've been noticing, too…" she said as she walked away.

"Damn…" Robin muttered under his breath, but with a smile bigger than Starfire's. Why hadn't he noticed he was letting that through their mind link?

'_**No idea, Boy Blunder, no idea!'**_ Raven replied.

'_Damn…' _Robin laughed.


	10. Gradual Gravitation

**Gradual Gravitation**

Raven was sitting on the couch reading her book while everyone else was watching a documentary on the many uses of mold, a movie that Starfire picked out. She wasn't really paying attention to anything except her book while the other Titans, minus Starfire, we're bored out of their minds. Raven looked up briefly at her friends, and smiled on the inside. Beast Boy was snoring with his head over the back of the couch and a snot bubble inflating and deflating with each breath. Cyborg was sleeping soundly one arm unconsciously pushing the green changeling away from himself so Beast Boy's face looked like a fish. Starfire was sitting on the couch with all her attention on the television watching with great interest. Robin was sitting with his arms crossed trying very hard not to fall asleep, but nodding off every minute or so. Raven could always admire the way he was respectful of every ones choices.

The documentary was a long one so she had a lot of time to read her book. The book was very interesting and she didn't really want to put it down. Raven stopped looking at her friends and went back to reading her book. She failed to notice her body start to move toward the Boy Wonder on its own accord. She wasn't even paying attention to what was going on around her much less what she was doing.

Robin, on the other hand, was concentrating on not falling asleep during this extremely long and horrible documentary. There was no way mold can have this many uses. He was really trying not to fall asleep, and the mold was not making it any easier. At this point, if he has to hear anything about mold ever again he was going to kill someone. Then he remembered there was mold in the fridge. A lot of mold. He was going to clean that tomorrow. He doubted he would get help. Suddenly, he realized that he was thinking about mold and huffed to himself. He really hated mold. He was about to hate mold some more but he felt something rest on his shoulder. He looked at the thing on his shoulder and realized that it was in fact Raven. A Raven who was reading a book and not paying attention to where she was positioned against his arm. Robin's lips quirked into a soft smile, he loved to watch Raven when she was doing something unconsciously. He sighed and continued to watch her but found himself unable to stay awake.

He sighed again and Raven looked up at him and realized were she was. She noticed he didn't seem to mind but she started to move away from him but the arm around her stopped her. He was warm anyway.


	11. Socks

**Socks**

Robin sat on the couch next to the resident empath. He let his mind wander as he absentmindedly mixed a Rubik's cube into an even bigger, impossible to solve wreck. At the current moment he was thinking of doing his laundry, which was do for its weekly wash. Which reminded him that he lost a sock in the dryer last week. Which reminded him that he was going to ask Raven where the socks went when they got lost in the dryer.

Robin glanced at Raven and asked, "Raven, do you know where the lost socks from the dryer go?"

Raven paused in her reading and looked at the Boy Wonder like he had an extra head. "Why are you asking me about socks?"

Robin shrugged, "I was just wondering if there was an alternate sock dimension that few chosen socks got the privilege to see…"

"Did you eat Beast Boy's tofu?" Raven asked. He was usually more intelligent than this.

Robin chuckled, "No, I was just wondering."

After a few minutes of sitting on the couch Raven got up and started to leave, but before she left the room she said, "Between the Dryer and washing machine."


End file.
